Oh,Love
Oh,Love&Peace! là bài hát trong single thứ năm của μ's và cũng là bài hát được thêm vào trong Love Live! School idol project Season 2 Tập 13. Được phát hành ngày 5 tháng 9, 2012. Nó cũng nằm trong μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection, và Love Live! School idol project Season 2's original soundtrack (OST) Notes of School idol days ~Glory~. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Kurosu Katsuhiko. Dramas được viết bởi Koyasu Hideaki dựa trên ý tưởng của Kimino Sakurako. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACM-4979)' 'CD' #Wonderful Rush #Oh,Love&Peace! #Wonderful Rush (Off Vocal) #Oh,Love&Peace! (Off Vocal) # # # # Videos PV by Lantis = |-| TV Edit = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Hitamuki ni nareru no wa suteki Rikutsu janai hitamuki na kimochi Jiyuu to yuuki no ruuru o motteru kai? ・Zenshin osorezu ni ・Yorokobi o wakachi atte Futatsu dake demo kanarazu mamoritai ne Oh, Love & Peace Yasashii kaze ni nare kokoro Sousa genki o agetai ganbaru kara Oh, Love & Peace Kimi ga kanashii toki zutto Dakishimeru to chikaou wasurenaide Mou tsurakute mo nakanaide hitoribotchi wa Sotsugyou shiyou Love & Peace Gamushara ni narisugi wa kurushii Furimuite shinkokyuu shiyou Jiyuu to yuuki wa minna o aishiteru ・Jibun o kirawazu ni ・Junsui o warawanaide Hazukashikute mo iitai koto ga aru yo Oh, You may dream Tanoshii monogatari tsukurou Datte itsumo kimi to yukitai kara Oh, You may dream Kimi wa makenai tabun? Kitto! Pinchi datte waraou dou ni ka narusa Saa kuyashikute nerenakute kurai yoru no Yoake wa chikai You may dream Honno sukoshi no yuuki Sore ga areba itsuka kanarazu kawaru yo Dare demo saisho wa chippokena jiyuu kara hajimaru yo Ishiki ga ue o muite yagate ookina Freedom Oh, Love & Peace Yasashii kaze ni nare kokoro Sousa genki o agetai ganbaru kara Oh, Love & Peace Kimi ga kanashii toki zutto Dakishimeru to chikaou wasurenaide Mou tsurakute mo nakanaide hitoribotchi wa Sotsugyou shiyou Love & Peace |-| Kanji= ひたむきになれるのは素敵 理屈じゃないひたむきな気持ち 自由と勇気のルールを持ってるかい? ・前進怖れずに ・喜びを分かち合って ふたつだけでも必ず守りたいね Oh,Love＆Peace 優しい風になれ心 そうさ元気をあげたい　頑張るから Oh,Love＆Peace 君が悲しい時ずっと 抱きしめると誓おう　忘れないで もうつらくても泣かないで独りぼっちは 卒業しよう Love＆Peace がむしゃらになりすぎは苦しい 振り向いて深呼吸しよう 自由と勇気はみんなを愛してる ・自分を嫌わずに ・純粋を笑わないで 恥ずかしくても言いたいことがあるよ Oh, You may dream 楽しい物語つくろう だっていつも君と きたいから Oh, You may dream 君は負けない多分? きっと! ピンチだって笑おう どうにかなるさ さあ悔しくて寝れなくて暗い夜の 夜明けは近い You may dream ほんの少しの勇気 それがあれば いつか必ず変わるよ 誰でも最初はちっぽけな自由からはじまるよ 意識が上を向いて やがて大きなFreedom Oh,Love＆Peace 優しい風になれ心 そうさ元気をあげたい　頑張るから Oh,Love＆Peace 君が悲しい時ずっと 抱きしめると誓おう　忘れないで もうつらくても泣かないで独りぼっちは 卒業しよう Love＆Peace |-| English= Being able to be earnest is lovely It's not logic but an earnest feeling Do you possess rules of freedom and courage? ・Don't fear progress ・Share the joy Even if it's only those two, I want to uphold them without fail Oh, Love & Peace Let my heart become a gentle breeze Yes, I want to give you energy so you'll do your best Oh, Love & Peace When you're sad, I vow To always hold you tight, don't forget that Even if it's painful, cry no more Let's graduate from the solitude, Love & Peace Becoming too reckless is agonizing Let's look back and take a deep breath Everyone loves freedom and courage ・Don't hate yourself ・Don't ridicule purity Even if it’s embarrassing, I have something I want to say Oh, You may dream Let's create a fun story Because I always want to go with you Oh, You may dream You probably won't give up? I'm sure! Let's smile even when we're in a pinch, we'll make it somehow Come, the dark night is vexing and restless but The dawn is near, You may dream Even if it's just a bit of courage If you have that, then someday, things will certainly change For everyone, things start from a little freedom Aim for the skies, and soon you'll be free Oh, Love & Peace Let my heart become a gentle breeze Yes, I want to give you energy so you'll do your best Oh, Love & Peace When you're sad, I vow To always hold you tight, don't forget that Even if it's painful, cry no more Let's graduate from the solitude, Love & Peace Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery TV Edit= 330_S2Ep13.png 331_S2Ep13.png 332_S2Ep13.png 333_S2Ep13.png 334_S2Ep13.png 335_S2Ep13.png 336_S2Ep13.png 337_S2Ep13.png 338_S2Ep13.png 339_S2Ep13.png 340_S2Ep13.png 341_S2Ep13.png 342_S2Ep13.png 343_S2Ep13.png 344_S2Ep13.png 345_S2Ep13.png 346_S2Ep13.png 347_S2Ep13.png 348_S2Ep13.png 349_S2Ep13.png 350_S2Ep13.png 351_S2Ep13.png References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s